


Stories of Hepsta

by DelversDream



Category: Golden World, Golden World Sr., Grand Adventure - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Compilation, Gen, Stories of the Horrors of Hepesta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelversDream/pseuds/DelversDream
Summary: A Collection of stories both terrible and great.





	Stories of Hepsta

**Author's Note:**

> This first tale is of Comet, the white-tail deer.

Once upon a time and somewhere in the world, There was a hunter named Tapio.

Tapio would hunt anything that could be hunted, even people that wandered into his territory.

There were three people that had died by his hand.

A 6 year old boy, a 30 year old woman and a 20 year old man named Santheim.

Santheim was a man that was greedy for friends and would do anything to make them happy.

He died trying to defend the boy.

The nearby town was disappointed. 

Tapio normally just hunted animals of all sorts.

Today, he had went too far.

The town would use Goety in order to ruin his life.

A slaughtered doe over a circle with three lines, ablaze with Hellish fire.

Soon a fawn with buck horns crawled out of the fire unharmed.

The town decided to care for the fawn as if she were their child.

For even if she didn't cause trouble for Tapio now, she would have to do it someday.

That was what was the deal was made for after all.

One day, the fawn wandered into Tapio's domain.

"What is a little fawn doing in the realm of the greatest hunter?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find poisonous things to eat," the small fawn responded.

"Why, little one, would you want to eat poisonous things?" Tapio was intrigued by the fawn's ability to speak and what appeared to be a desire to die.

"Because I like the taste of poison," the fawn responded.

This seemingly was both the easiest and hardest hunt Tapio had ever seen. If he weren't hungry, she could just have been allowed to to wander around and grab the mistletoe, then he would kill her.

However he was hungry. And therefore, he could not let her have what she wanted.

"I know where some snakes are," Tapio grinned.

"Snakes are venomous but they have poison all the same," The fawn interjected.

Smart little [Expunged for swear].

When they got to Tapio's house, the Fawn asked, "Where are the snakes?"

"There were no snakes".

With that Tapio cut the fawn's front-left hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's front-left hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's front-right hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's front-right hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's back-left hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's back-left hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's back-right hoove off.

With that Tapio cut the fawn's back-right hoove off.

The limbs were never really cut off.

The fawn ran as fast as she could to get away from Tapio.

Tapio hadn't gotten far when he had stumbled.

Fangs grew sharp, Eyes grew large, and Skin grew rough.

He heard shouting

Tapio ran

and ran

and ran

and ran

and ran

and ran

and ran.

His legs snapped.

but he was safe.

Far from the town that wanted to kill him.

The fawn gained fame for her speed and was dubbed Comet.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is the tale of Ami, the slimy Sorcerer.


End file.
